


October prompts: Lingerie

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, October prompts 2020, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: “Long day?” Magnus’ voice from somewhere behind him made him smile and he leaned back on the couch a little, grateful for the opportunity to sink deeper into the cushions.“You have no idea,” he sighed before turning his head to look at his husband when he finally appeared on the very edge of his vision. “I swear, some days I just wish I could—”He stopped in the middle of the sentence and just stared instead. Magnus smiled, before taking a sip of his own mimosa and twirling the glass stem in between his fingers as he waited for Alec to regain his composure.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	October prompts: Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read yet.
> 
> This whole idea for the prompt is basically an overused script to a porn flick, where the guy comes back home tired and the girl surprises him with sexy lingerie. 
> 
> That's it. That's the plot.

“Magnus?” Alec called out as he closed the door to their apartment behind him and took off his gear, dumping it on the weapon rack near the entrance. Coming back home to his husband would never get old, not when he still felt the soft thrill of excitement at the thought of officially living together. He never thought he could have this - a house shared with someone he loved, living openly and without shame, actually married to another man. 

Alec wished, sometimes, for time travel to be real. He wished he could go back, to find his fourteen-year old self, terrified of his future. He wished he could tell that kid that eventually things would turn out pretty perfect and that one day he would have it all - a loving relationship, his family still standing by his side, a career he had always dreamed of. 

Alec didn’t hear Magnus’ reply, but there was a faint sound of shower running in the background. He took off his boots and crossed their living room towards their unfairly comfortable sofa, fully intending to collapse in it and not move for the next twenty four hours. A work-free weekend was a rare treat and he would be a fool not to use this time to rest. Dealing with Alicante politics every day was exhausting.

There was a tall glass of mimosa waiting for him on the coffee table and Alec smiled as he sat down before reaching for the drink. As always, it tasted amazing; The fresh orange juice and champagne were a welcoming refreshment after the afternoon he had. 

“Long day?” Magnus’ voice from somewhere behind him made him smile and he leaned back on the couch a little, grateful for the opportunity to sink deeper into the cushions. 

“You have no idea,” he sighed before turning his head to look at his husband when he finally appeared on the very edge of his vision. “I swear, some days I just wish I could—”

He stopped in the middle of the sentence and just stared instead. Magnus smiled, before taking a sip of his own mimosa and twirling the glass stem in between his fingers as he waited for Alec to regain his composure.

“I’m reasonably sure I didn’t forget about any anniversary, birthday or other important date,” Alec finally said, gulping down half of his mimosa in one go and setting the glass back on the coffee table. His voice sounded a little rough and it made Magnus grin even more. “But if you don’t mind reminding me about some special occasion, I can start making it up to you.”

“Don’t worry, you’re in the clear,” Magnus laughed as he waved his hand and banished the half-empty glasses. “There’s no special occasion.”

“So this is just because you wanted to surprise me?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Then consider me amazed,” Alec said, one hand reaching out to the other man. “Come here?”

Magnus did, his bare feet making no sound on the plush rug. He stood in front of Alec who was still seated on the sofa, and didn’t protest when Alec took his hand and tugged him just a little bit closer, so that he stood between Alec’s parted knees.

Alec reached up, letting his fingers brush against the hem of a soft, nearly sheer material of Magnus’ robe. He could  _ almost _ see through it, but not quite. The black fabric molded itself easily against the warlock’s body, every sharp contour on display, every dip of sculpted muscle, even a promising shape of hardened nipples hiding underneath. The robe fell just to his mid-thigh, not enough to be indecent, but enough to show the soft skin of his legs, a sight that tempted Alec many, many times. The lower part of the robe was decorated in detailed embroidery, the golden threads sewn into shapes of chrysanthemums and cranes caught in mid-flight. The opulence of the design gave Magnus an otherworldly look, like some deity ready to be worshipped and it took Alec’s breath away.

“You look like a piece of art,” Alec whispered, the hand previously touching the robe slipping lower to stroke gently against the skin of Magnus’ thigh, making him shudder. “Like something worthy of being displayed in a museum, for everyone to look at and wish you were theirs.”

“No one else can have me.” Magnus took the wandering hand and ran his thumb against the solid gold band around Alec’s ring finger. “Only you.”

Alec’s arm went around Magnus’ waist and tugged him in closer, until Alec could nuzzle into Magnus’ stomach, the robe soft and smooth under his cheek. He sighed as Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, black-painted nails scratching lightly and sending shivers down his spine. His hands couldn’t stay still and Alec used this quiet, intimate moment to touch Magnus everywhere - his strong waist, the back of his thighs, the smooth skin of his chest peeking out from the opening of the robe. He allowed Magnus to tilt his head back and kiss him, softly and sweetly, a perfect little tease that left him hungry for more.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Magnus reached for the belt tied loosely around his waist, his fingers quickly undoing the knot. Alec watched, with no small amount of fascination, as the robe slipped open and he could finally see what was hiding beneath.

“Magnus,” he groaned, leaning back slightly and looking up into Magnus’ eyes. The warlock’s expression seemed innocent, but Alec knew him well enough to see a ghost of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “You’re killing me here.”

“But what a way to go, darling,” Magnus laughed. “What a way to go.”

Alec had always prided himself on being determined and resistant to temptations, but all of that was thrown out of the window when it came to Magnus. He had absolutely no defence against his husband and they both knew it. Alec was so,  _ so _ very weak whenever Magnus decided to kill any resemblance of strong will he still had. Magnus had turned it into a form of art.

The robe slipped down Magnus’ shoulders to pool in the crook of his elbows, framing him perfectly in black and gold, Magnus’ fingers still buried in Alec’s hair. Alec ran his thumb over the black lace stretched around Magnus’ hips, brushing against the edge of it and touching skin, earning himself a small shiver. The underwear - or, Alec guessed, technically he should call it called  _ panties _ \- was made of the same kind of fabric as the robe, down to tiny golden embroidery woven into the lace. It framed Magnus’ body beautifully, fitting him like a second skin. Still unwilling to tear his eyes from the glorious sight, Alec reached around and followed the edge of the fabric, more than happy to discover that the panties were cut to fit over Magnus’ cheeks in a subtle arch, still allowing him to feel the warm skin as he cupped the firm muscle and gave it a squeeze.

Alec never thought he would be affected by something like lingerie; It just never seemed like something he would be into. He didn’t find the female body attractive and, in his mind, lingerie was always connected to women. He shouldn’t be surprised, though. Just as it happened with make-up, nail-polish and other seemingly ‘girly’ things, Magnus had managed to prove him utterly wrong and show him that yes, he was  _ very _ much into that. At least when it was  _ Magnus _ who did those things.

The panties Magnus was wearing now were a little feminine, yes, but at the same time they were somehow...  _ not _ . Maybe it had something to do with the way they were made. Nothing frilly or sweet, just expensive black lace and beautiful embroidery, complementing Magnus’ skin. It was obvious they were cut in the way to fit a male body, with little extra space in the front. Magnus must have ordered them from a shop that catered to men and the fact he went through all that hassle just to surprise his husband caused a small thrill of excitement to run through Alec.

“How do they feel?” Alec asked, pressing his lips to the warm skin just under Magnus’ belly button. One of his arms was wrapped around Magnus’ waist, to keep him close, and he used his free hand to rub lightly over the bulge in front of the panties, where Magnus’ cock was hidden from view, feeling him twitch in interest.

“They are - ah - very comfortable, I have to say.” Magnus’ breath hitched when Alec rubbed a little harder. His cock had been half-hard and ready for more for quite some time now, and even the lightest touch from his husband was enough to get him going. “Surprisingly so.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, looking up and mouthing at the patch of golden skin on Magnus’ stomach that caught his attention. His fingers wrapped lightly against the hardening erection, his thumb massaging in small circles over the fabric. “Comfortable enough to wear them more often, maybe?”

“I could be persuaded,” Magnus replied with a soft laugh and then moved, pushing Alec back against the cushions and climbing on top of him, legs splayed wide over Alec’s own thighs, robe still half-on. “You can start convincing me now.”

It didn’t take long to do it, really. Alec’s lips were sucking a nice, tender bruise to his neck and one of Alec’s hands slipped around to the back of the panties to touch him, finding him already slick and prepared. Alec groaned like a dying man, making Magnus giggle in delight, only for his amusement to be cut off as Alec pushed two fingers into him and fucked him with them, making Magnus see stars.

It took almost no time at all to convince Magnus that wearing lingerie more often was an  _ excellent _ idea.


End file.
